Just a Game
by edward18
Summary: Having nothing else to do, Jack Darby reluctantly picks up a controller with Miko Nakadai...


Just a Game

It was a relatively quiet day at Autobot Omega Outpost One. Arcee and Bulkhead were off in Egypt somewhere looking for some Energon Harvester or something that'd undoubtedly aide the Autobots in their cause to protect the Earth or turn out to be some non-functional ancient piece of scrap. Either way, it took Jack's guardian away from him and replaced her with the sound of Ratchet's endless toilings at his computer terminal. But out of the three humans that normally took up residence at the base, the oldest male was probably the least bothered by the lack of giant robots.

The female on the other hand was an entirely different case. She had whined and complained as usual when she was told she couldn't come along for the sight-seeing. Jack held out his hand in front of him. Three fingers extended.

"Three...two...one..." On cue, the annoyed Asian stomped up the stairs into the makeshift wreckroom.

"How much of a fight did you put up this time?" he smirked. Miko shot Jack a glare and walked over to the couch he was sitting on.

"Optimus cut me off before I could even start!" she pouted yanking the remote off the suspended cinder-block table, "It was just "Oh Miko, you know we value your safety and for that, blah blah blah, here's a Ground Bridge back to base. Kay, thanx, bye." I mean not even Ratchet was all that bothered when I came back through!"

"Or he's just used to it by now," Jack commented under his breath. For a few minutes Miko flipped through the channels on the television. Some were static due to the interference of the materials making up the base, but thanks to Raf's tinkering they did get quite the impressive selection regardless.

"Boring!" Miko eventually drolled and tossed the remote to the side. Casually she strolled over to the game console beneath the television, flicked it on, and picked up a remote. Without so much as a warning Jack suddenly found the girl that had thrown herself backwards between his legs holding the controller at the side of his face, his cheeks turning quite a shade of red from the pressure against his lower body.

"Wanna play some games?" she more told him than asked. Still quite a bit shaky from the impact, and knowing he'd have no other choice, the boy fished around for the other controller at his side. After a few seconds, Miko grabbed his hand and placed it on the piece of plastic.

"There you go," Miko smiled.

"Well excuse me if I have my mind on other things..." he muttered.

"Oh I don't think you're the only one that noticed," Miko glanced down towards where she was sitting causing the blush on Jack's face to return, "Besides, needed some way to get a reaction out of you. Otherwise you were just gonna be Mr. "Oh I'm the serious responsible one except when it comes to bikes and chicks that I can't talk to." Fortunately, I'm one you can talk to."

"And one that I'm not afraid to do some other things too..." Jack added as his brows furrowed. Miko fluttered her eyelashes at him innocently before turning her attention back to the television and pressed the start button on the controller. It was the usual two-car racing game that the group had gotten quite addicted to. Even Bumblebee had joined in on the action after Raf, with a reluctant Ratchet, had developed a linkup for the yellow bot. The two raced for a good minute or so allowing Jack's mind to wander once he'd become accustomed to maneuvering.

It didn't take him stopping for him to notice the girl's movements in front of him though. Most of the time she was just bending her thumb along the control stick and hitting buttons. But every so often she would sway her body into the movements causing her hips to rub against his inners legs. Swallowing back the growing tension in him, Jack brought his mind back to the game and just narrowly avoided colliding with a brick wall. Why were there those objects on the road anyhow? No road in real life would have such obstructions. Of course Jack knew the answers to the questions. Because it was a game. But he needed something to take his mind off of the fidgeting.

And he was doing a good job of it to until the end. Miko bent forward focusing greedily on the goal leaving Jack's eyes to wander downwards. Her rear was tucked snuggling against his front.

"WOO!" Miko threw her arms in the air and thrust her body back against his. Jack's brain nearly short circuited from the pressure against him. Then he got a view at the screen. In an instant his persona went from flustered to shock. In his thinking his car had somehow slammed straight into a boat and exploded while Miko's had sailed through the finish line! Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Another game," he said. Miko looked back at him and cocked a brow.

"Now you're getting into it," she grinned and pressed the start button to start the next round. Determined to get back at her, Jack's fingers remained firmly on the controls. That didn't distract him from her movements of course. It was like she was squirming around simply to get more comfortable against him. Part of him pondered why he didn't ask her to move. Part of him knew why. And part of him simply didn't want to think about it.

Miko's tongue came out of her mouth and pressed against her upper lip in concentration. The boy certainly was proving much more difficult to beat this time. Then her eyes lit up. She grinned at the idea forming in her head. The sway of her hips confirmed her notion. Jack's car had swerved a bit. The girl waited for a brick wall and moved her hips again. This time however she jerked her rear into his front. The car practically screeched off the side of the road! For a second a confident smile graced the Asian's lips. But only for a second. With quite the fancy twisting, Jack got the vehicle back on track and was back in the lead in no time. He certainly did seem determined.

No matter how much he tried to ignore the friction between their bodies, Jack couldn't. And he knew it wasn't absent-mindedly done this time. But he had a race to win. He had to ignore it. The cars continued on for a few miles until some crates came into sight. Jack knew the girl would try the strategy again and was ready. When she dug against him this time he jerked the control stick to counter the movements she caused. What he wasn't ready for was the second time she did it. Apparently Miko had been ready as well and Jack's car had gone sailing straight through three of the crates.

"MIKO!" he yelled. The girl was caught in a fit of laughter even after the boy's arms tangled around her. It was a vain attempt to keep control of her car ultimately landing her steering device on the floor in front of the couch. Jack wrestled Miko around on the couch furiously. He didn't dislike losing to a girl. No, what he disliked was losing to her. In the end they wound up almost like they'd started. Miko was plopped right between his legs and her back was to him. The only difference was now they were laying down, Jack's fuming vented. Taking notice of the situation he blushed.

"Feel better?" Miko asked smiling at him. Jack forced his eyes to wander shamefully off.

"Alright, how's about I make it up to you?" she suggested. Jack lifted his brows a bit as his vision trailed back to her. They widened as he felt her hand trace his across her soft tummy.

"Miko!" he whispered trying to yank away. It was a half-hearted gesture to say the least. The girl rolled her eyes and smiled. Gently she rubbed her head into the arc of his neck. His hand was now resting on her breast.

"I'm...trying to...Sierra...remember?..." he asked, more to himself than her. Now Miko shifted her whole body around to face him, his groin tightening quite a bit at the movements.

"And how's that going for you Jackson Darby?" she mused. Without her help this time, Jack's hands wandered down her back. Now it was Miko's turn to blush. Her eyelids lowered a bit.

"It was just a game," she reminded him with a wink. It may not have been the same as going to Egypt, but running her lips along his certainly had quite the appeal.

* * *

"Hey guys! Sorry it took so long at the seminar but the teacher...guys?..." Raf's voice lowered a bit upon reaching the top step. The lights of the room were dimmed and on the couch was a body with a lump lying partly on his lap. Raf walked to the front of the piece of furniture and his jaw dropped. There was Miko with her head snuggled up against Jack's body, her own covered by a blanket. Slowly, Raf lifted his cell phone and took to a habit of Miko's.

"Hey Bee?...I got a picture to show ya."

-end of story-

Well, my first ever one-shot or whatever you wanna call it. Hope it turned out alright. Just thought it up after I drew up my latest pictures of these two. Really do not care for Sierra. Would much rather see Jack and Miko end up together myself considering all that they've been through and all that and the subtle hints here and there. But hey, I'm not in charge.

Here's the two pictures I made if anyone wants illustrations for the story btw:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Up-For-Some-Games-294938605

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Darby-Snuggle-Nakadai-294723579


End file.
